(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting tables and more particularly to tables which can be adapted for the cutting of ceiling tiles.
(2) Prior Art
In the construction industry today the ceiling tiles in buildings are often measured and cut by hand using any available straight edge, such as the side of a second tile, and the razor blade. This type of effort results in mismatched ceiling tiles and having to do the same measurements repetitively for each particular being cut and aligned with a wall against which it may have to mate. Often these operations are done on a scaffold, which makes the work all the more difficult. It is an object of the present invention to provide a ceiling tile cutting table which may be comfortably supported on a scaffold to permit a worker easy access thereto.
It is a future object of the present invention to provide a tile cutting table which is articulable to go from a first scaffold position to a second mobile table configuration.
It is yet a further object of the present invention, to provide a tile cutting table which has means for cutting appropriately these side edges of multiple tiles accurately and easily.